Schitzo
by Risikia
Summary: It was the second day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Myrtle Renée Delmar a third year in the Gryffindor house woke up in her four poster at 6 o’clock in the morning crying and was in a cold sweat from a bad dream.


****

Turning Point

Summary: Myrtle Renée Delmar and her sister Melissa Anne Delmar were in their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under Headmaster Dippet 50 years ago from Harry and his gang. The two sisters fought over Tom Marvolo Riddle a lot and no one knew why.

****

Chapter 1: Waking Up

It was the second day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Myrtle Renée Delmar a third year in the Gryffindor house woke up in her four poster at 6 o'clock in the morning crying and was in a cold sweat from a bad dream. She touches her face to feel the hot tears running down her cold sweating face. Her room was dark and dingy, cold, and boring. The red and black paint was chipping and it needed repainted. She couldn't remember the dream. Who was it about, why did it make her cry? She kept having the same dream for three nights now. 

She had chocolate brown eyes, brown hair that was always in pigtails and awful round glasses that made her look like a geek, and she was tall and skinny. She hated the way she looked; she was ugly in her mind.

******************************************************************************

Myrtle's P. O. V.

{I had a dream, I woke up crying and in a cold sweat, and I don't know why. Who was the dream about, why did it make me cry? I am so ugly and my sister being so pretty I am jealous. Compared to my sister, I am nothing. My sister Melissa is so perfect, I hate her. I'm not good at anything and I fail all my courses. Life completely sucks.}

******************************************************************************

Tom Marvolo Riddle woke up sweating; he didn't know why he woke up that way. Was it a dream or was it the scorching weather? He was having the same dream for two or three nights now.

Tom had black hair, he was skinny and tall, in Slytherin house, and he had his whole life planned out.

Everybody liked Tom; all the girls thought he was some "sex god" or something. He was too busy to be thinking, yet alone looking at girls. He had too much to do, like practice dark magic, and planning revenge of his filthy mud blood father. He was less than human, a mere vision to people. He loved him life, he got perfect grades, and he was going to become the greatest Sorcerer of the world! 

******************************************************************************

Dreams

Tom had awoken to his orphanage care taking screaming "Get up, you have to go back to Hogwarts and then you'll be out of my site for months. Tom's care taker punched him in his face and broke his nose, Tom went after his care taker and they got into a fight, they rolled around on the floor with flying fists. Tom went and got his wand and killed his care taker. No one knew that he did it.

******************************************************************************

Myrtle dreamt her most private and secret thoughts, her love of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was so hot and sexy; she would never have a chance with him though. He was so popular and everybody loved him. He would probably run a thousand miles than to look at the filthy little mud blood, let alone go out with her.

******************************************************************************

A Week Later 

A week later Tom and his friends, Alexander Kumpf had long black hair, dark brown eyes, 5'3 and a nice tan. Along with William Jones who had blond hair, 5'0, blue eyes, and creamy skin sat Alexander and Tom at the Slytherin house table eating their breakfast and talking.

"Tom I dare you to go out with Myrtle Delmar" dared Alexander.

"I WILL NOT GO OUT HER, THAT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG" screamed Tom, making everyone look at him.

"What" asked Tom in an innocent voice?

****

"Well would you go out with her sister Melissa" asked Alexander?

"Ok I told you this already; I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!!! Said Tom in an irritated voice. Professor Dippet gave him a daring look.

"What ever" said Tom leaving the Great Hall. 

Everybody started to eat again and talking about what he said.

******************************************************************************

Myrtle's sister Melissa Anne Delmar was pretty, smart, popular, and completely opposite from Myrtle. She got top grades, and had long honey blond hair that went down to the middle of her back, white creamy skin, and ice blue eyes. Melissa was outraged at Tom for humiliating her and her sister, ok so he humiliated himself as well, he still had no right to do that in the first place. 

Melissa was a seeker for the Gryffindor house, she was on the team since her second year, and she was really great. She won every game for five years in a row, and the Quidditch Cup. She liked Tom who wasn't a Quidditch player, but she wanted him to be.

******************************************************************************

Tom

Tom left the hall and started to think of possibilities; if he did go out with her that would ruin all he believed in. But, if he did go out with her he could hurt her and torture her. He knew that she liked him and so did her sister Melissa. He wanted Myrtle, he wanted to kill her.

Tom's P. O. V.

{Okay I could hurt her, torture her and kill her. I could use her to get into the Chamber of Secrets, she wouldn't know what she about to get into. She is a filthy mud blood but I could kill her. I have to finish Salazarr Slytherin's work, I have to get rid of every mud blood there is. I have to get back at everyone of them because of my filthy mud blood father and what he did to me. I hate them all. I have to get into the chamber and I could use Myrtle. Life is so great}

******************************************************************************

Myrtle's P. O. V.

{I can't believe Tom would do that to me, he's such an asshole. I hate him, well not really, but he hurt me and I'm pissed off now. I wonder what Melissa thinks? I want Tom so badly and if he asks me out (ok so I'm dreaming) I'll say no. He's so fucking hot! Ha ha ha he made such a fool of himself this morning, its great! I could black mail him with this, when he picks on me or something. I could get in a lot of trouble for this, but oh well! Life goes on…}

******************************************************************************

Potions with Tom

Tom sat in the front row of his potions class with his friends Alexander and William, Myrtle sat right behind them. She hated that class so badly. The professor's name was Professor Shiner and always made rude gestures and cruel comments towards her, she was sick of it. 

The same day that Tom made that comment they were in potions and Myrtle just melted her twentieth cauldron. Tom and the Professor had a look of utmost disgust.

"MYRTLE, YOU FREAK! WHY DID YOU JUST MELT YOUR CALDRON? YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY WHEN I SAY SOMETHING. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GIVE YOU A POTION THAT WOULD BRING OUT YOUR DEEPEST SECRETS AND THOUGHTS INTO PICTURES? OR JUST PLAIN OUT KILL YOU?" yelled Professor Shriner with hatred in her voice.

"NO I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYBODY YELLING AT ME, TEASING ME AND PUTTING ME DOWN AL OF THE TIME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYBODY CALLING ME A FILTHY MUDBLOOD" said Myrtle throwing a look of utmost disgust and hatred towards Tom. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, IM BETTER OFF THAT WAY? Said Myrtle with tears pouring out of her eyes in to her face. 

"TO PROFESSOR DIPPETS OFFICE NOW, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" 

"I'd be obliged" said Myrtle heading out the door with all of her books in the opposite direction of Professor Dippet's office. 

**** **** **** ****

  


  
  


  
  


**** ****


End file.
